


take a sad song & make it better

by astralfish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hey Jude, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfish/pseuds/astralfish
Summary: "You," began Dream, "are amazing," he finished, so fondly as if George had hung the moon and stars.title from hey jude - the beatles
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	take a sad song & make it better

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets a single hate comment i am deleting it i am genuinely so scared to post this pls do not cancel me
> 
> this is just fiction i will take it down if needed !  
> it's just a little short oneshot i wrote for fun :)

Dream and George swayed together in a loving hug as Dream rested his head on top of his lover's.

George said into Dream's neck, "I wish you were here more," and Dream replied, "me, too."

He gave George a tight squeeze in a brief moment of silence before saying, "I wish I could just be with you. I wish I didn't have to pretend to be with Fundy. Violence is so much easier than pretending to love someone you hate."

A laugh made its way out of George's throat and his shoulders shook as he giggled. Dream gave a chuckle and smiled happily.

For a long while, they just held each other, eyes closed as they barely swayed from side to side.

"You," began Dream, "are amazing," he finished, so fondly as if George had hung the moon and stars.  
George snorted. "Where did that come from?"  
A kiss was firmly planted on George's forehead. "I was just thinking about it, and you're amazing."

"Pfft."  
"What? You're amazing."  
"Okay, Dream," he spoke with a smile in his voice. "... My legs are tired." 

Dream immediately pulled back from the hug, and when George frowned, he scooped him up easily into his arms. George gave an indignant yell of "Dream!" and he just laughed. 

"Easy fix!" he carried George about, and as they were about to reach the big, comfortable throne, George supplied "oh my god, you're so strong," in a wistful tone. Dream wheezed and sat down on George's throne, setting George down in his lap.

"Insubordination."

"You don't know what that means."


End file.
